Blood Dreams
by Ragemoon
Summary: Huntercentric. Nightmares become reality as Hunter looks to find the truth and help someone heal.
1. Chapter 1: Part 1

Disclaimer: PRNS belongs to their owners. Fanfiction no profit.

Blood Dreams

By

Ragemoon

Sniffing the air Hunter frowned as he looked around the ruins of a school that should not have been ruined. He looked at the flags burning all around him. He looked over the broken bodies of the students and the teachers.

Alls he could smell was burned blood. He searched for any survivors. Hoping beyond hope that someone survived this massacre. His hands ached from gathering the dead. He hoped that among them he find at least one living person.

Hunter sat up straight in bed. His body glistened in sweat he ran a hand though his hair. He was trembling from what he had seen while he was dreaming. "What the hell is going on? I need to stop this."

"Stop what." Blake looked at his brother from the door to Hunter's room. He looked confused.

Hunter looked at him. "I need to find the hidden school before they all die." He looked at his brother. "I need to get to the academy library." He got up and grabbed his robe. He knew that Blake had averted his eyes for he knew his brother slept in the nude.

Blake watched as his brother breezed past him. He knew Hunter was driven but this astounded him.

Hunter made his way to the library and started looking though trying to find the scroll that would give him the clue he needed to find the hidden school. "If I don't find the answer they will all die. And even if I do find the answer they all could still die." As he read the scrolls like a mad man on a mission, which in a way he was for he had to do something about his dream. He did not want to see that become a reality.

Meanwhile, Blake caught up with their adopted Father. "Dad." Which was what Senshi Oromo asked them to call him when he was not teaching, Blake looked at his adopted father and nodded to Sensei Watanabe as he spoke to them both about what Hunter was doing? "Senshi. Hunter is looking for a hidden school."

That made both men look at each other. "Hidden?" Their adopted Father asked.

"He could not be looking for." Senshi Watanabe said softly as they all heard Hunter exclaim.

"Found them. Now to get to them. Must make sure they are safe."

Senshi Watanabe looked at his fellow master. They stood up but Hunter was faster then both Masters. That and he knew where he was going they had no clue to where the crimson wearing teacher was running off too.

At a revamped Ninja Ops, Blake looked over Cameron's shoulder. "Have you found him?" He asked the computer genius. He felt Tori squeeze his shoulder. He looked at her briefly and smiled lightly at his girlfriend. He also caught Shane, Dustin, Mariah and Kapri's eyes.

"Almost, your brother moves lighting fast." Cameron sighed tracking the eldest thunder brother was no easy task. He wondered where Hunter could be taking off too so quickly.

Meanwhile unaware of being watched Hunter came upon the hidden academy and swore. He was too late. He did not realize that his unhappiness and anger were currently being shared. Hunter looked over the ruins of the Storm Ninja Academy. Bodies were everywhere like in his dream.

He moved among them like in his dream. Gathering the dead knowing they needed tending. He sighed smelling burned blood. He gathered all the dead save one. He spotted the body as he dropped the last male student on the ground.

He loped over feeling resigned to the fate of this academy. This one body let a loan grown out. Hunter smiled lightly. "One survivor." He said softly. "Thank the gods." He rolled her over and noted the blood soaked uniform. She might have once been pretty. Hunter knew that after healing her wounds not many would consider this young woman even close to being beautiful.

He began to provide first aid glad that his adopted Father insisted that his sons knew field medicine. Her eyes flittered open. "Who are you?" She croaked at him. It was then she noted the red weapon in her hand. He frowned then answered her.

"I am Hunter from the Thunder Ninja Academy." He told her. "I'm sorry that I could not have helped the others."

"They are dead?" She asked.

"Yes they are." He said with kindness as he picked her up. He noted the tears running down her cheeks. "I'm taking you back to the Thunder Academy. You need to rest in our medical room." He paused. "Who are you?" Wanting to know the name of the young woman he rescued.

"I am Arashi. Well that is the name my teachers gave me." She sighed. "I don't remember my real name."

He nodded getting them both out of there on the ninja red eye.


	2. Chapter 2: Part 2

Disclaimer: PRNS belongs to their owners. Fanfiction no profit.

Blood Dreams

By

Ragemoon

Part 2

Three days later Hunter walks with the others. They were heading to the hospital wing of the Thunder Ninja Academy. Hunter looked worried. Blake watched his brother out of the corner of his eyes.

A voice screamed out in terror causing the two brothers to bolt into the medical room. The voice was familiar and Hunter looked at Arashi who was not looking at them wide eyed fear was still present in her eyes.

"You are safe." He reminded her. "It was just a nightmare."

Blake swallowed. He still was not used to her just suddenly screaming out like that. Her terror was very real and that scared him to no end. He knew she be in for the long road to recover. He seen what his brother had seen, he knew that her having nightmares about what happened would be unavoidable.

He nodded at her agreeing with his brother. Blake wondered where his voice fled off too.

Tori, Dustin, Cameron, Shane, Mariah and Kapri came running in. They looked around wondering who could have gotten in to make the only medical case in the hospital wing scream.

They watched as Hunter hugged the young woman who was the only occupant of the room. Cameron soon realized that Arashi was still having nightmares about what she had gone though. He tried not to pity her for she did not need his or any of their pity. She needed to heal and she was. Healing takes time and Cameron hoped that Arashi was a quick healer.

Later that day, Hunter looked at his brother and their friends, Arashi was now sleeping once again peacefully. "She is healing pretty quickly. There is supposed to be a storm tonight so I have a feeling tomorrow she will be fully healed of all wounds. Well save the nightmares. I don't expect that to just go away."

Tori nodded. "I don't either. She has a lot to work though being the only living survivor of the Storm Academy. What is going to happen with her?"

"Father said he would take her in. Considering how close he was to her headmaster." Blake spoke up.

Dustin looked surprised. "Dude I wonder how strong she is in her arts?"

Shane looked at Dustin. "I am sure they will test her to see how strong she is when they feel ready to Dustin."

"Oh lay off Dustin." Tori said glaring at Shane. "There are some days I wonder."

Cameron smiled lightly he knew she be tested. He had been in the room when his Father and Hunter and Blake's Foster Father talked of the tests for the storm ninja. "I think both schools will be testing her."

The day after the huge storm that happened at night, Cameron looked up he had been talking to Hunter. "Arashi is walking Hunter."

"Cool." Hunter smiled and Cameron shook his head. Knowing the extent of the young woman's hurts she should not of been out of bed yet. "The huge storm must have healed her." That statement made Cameron blink.

"The storm healed her." Cameron said shell shocked.

Arashi padded over to them and lightly smiled. "I need to practice." She bowed to them after asking her mannerism a bit strange to both young men yet not to different.

Hunter smiled. He explained to her where his Father's private dojo was. "You have permission to work out there. I know you are the last of your kind. I don't know how far your teachings went."

She nodded. "My teachers will come." Her smile was wry. "I was not a normal student. The dead teach me."


	3. Chapter 3: Part 3

Disclaimer: PRNS belongs to its creators. The OCs belong to me. Work of fanfiction.

Blood Dreams

By

Ragemoon

Part 3

Hunter looks about himself he realized he could not move. He frowned he could see nothing holding him yet he knew he could not move his body. Sighing he looked up again and wished he had his morpher.

Lothor stood only a few feet from him. Hunter noted that the villain had not noticed him. He was glad that Lothor could not see him. Hunter knew if the dark ninja saw him he would be screwed.

Lothor laughed as Hunter watched. "I will have vengeance on all of them. Including my nieces, all of them will pay." He laughed as a dark green laced with black surrounded the old dark ninja. Kalzacks surrounded him once more. Though these ones looked hellishly different then the old ones.

Hunter witness Lothor calling on old evils to empower him.

"Now they will pay, the powerless power rangers." He laughed.

Hunter once more shot straight up in bed and ran his hand though his sweaty hair. His hair was plastered down on top of his head. He sighed ordering sluggish limbs to move. He went toward his window, looking out he blinked. In the moonlight he saw a figure practicing katas. He then heard light airy voices giving the figure orders.

Hunter soon realized that it was Arashi he was watching. Arashi and her spirit teachers, whom she told himself and Cameron about earlier that day. There was ten of them standing there. He could tell they were ancient just by the ghostly clothing they were wearing.

He yawned and went back to bed. His mind not wanting to wrap its way around any of what he seen both in the dream real, which he was beginning to realize was visions and his waking reality. "Life is getting spooky." He muttered as he feel back to sleep. "Visions and ghosts, what else?"

The next day at breakfast in the main dining hall, Hunter saw his foster Father talking to Arashi. She looked well rested for someone who had undoubtly been practicing all night with her ghost instructors.

Hunter felt Blake slide up next to him. They both watched as Arashi bowed to their foster Father and she disappeared from their sight. Blake and Hunter both walked quickly over to their senshi who was their foster Father.

"It is happening now?" Hunter asked quietly. None of the students knew that Arashi was going to be tested, only Hunter and the other former Rangers did.

"Yes it is." Their Father told them. "She will be fine, Hunter and Blake."

Meanwhile at the Wind Ninja Academy, Tori watched her students. She been being plagued by dreams lately she wondered if the others were getting the same feeling. "This is not going to be easy without the ranger powers to back us up." She sighed. She had been getting flashes of what Hunter had been seeing fully. "I hope my mind is just being over analytical." She sighed. Then started to project her voice to her students to get them to do as she knew they should.

Tori sighed for she kept seeing two weapons in her flashes. One she knew she was to wield for it had the mark of water on it. The other was a crimson colored blade she had a feeing she knew who that was destined for.

Water and Thunder were the words that trembled in her mind. She knew she have to work with Hunter to do something. She just was not sure of what. She looked over seeing Dustin jogging toward her.

"What's wrong Dustin?" She then noted another Water ninja instructor was standing with him.

"Senshi has called us into Ninja Ops. Instructor Sae is to take over your class." Dustin said gravely. He had even forgotten his almost absent minded use of 'dude' when he spoke to her.

She nodded to Sae and then followed Dustin. She listened as they wandered away that the instructor did not miss a beat with teaching her students.

When they arrived to Ninja Ops, Tori was greeted by all her teammates. She blinked seeing Hunter look gravely at her. She realized he knew what she only been getting fleeting glances of.

"It's happening?" She looked at him. Hunter nodded and everyone looked at the two in confused bewilderment.

"Lothor's back with a vengeance. His first hit was the Storm Ninja Academy." Hunter said softly. "He hit them for one of their students was entrusted with the location of two weapons that could defeat him." He looked at Tori. "He missed his target."

The others looked at him.

"Missed?" Cameron looked at him.

"Yeah the one who guards the secret is guarded and taught by the dead." Hunter looked at Cameron. "We both know who that is."

Dustin looked at them. His eyes widened much to the others amazement he figured out what Hunter and Cameron knew before the others. "Arashi?"


	4. Chapter 4: Part 4

Disclaimer: Don't won PRNS. Only own the idea and Arashi. FAnfiction. Aftemath type story. Enjoy.

Blood Dreams

By

Ragemoon

Part 4

They all looked at Arashi from their observation point in the Thunder Ninja Academy. Tori smiled lightly for the other woman moved with a fluidity only a water ninja could move. She began to wonder what other arts Arashi knew. Being taught by the dead she have teachers that could teach her all the different ninja ways. That thought astounded her.

The others had their own thoughts. Many were amazed yet a few were neither liking nor understanding at all this. Cameron was trying to figure out how his Uncle was alive and kicking. Shane was not to thrilled about this young woman who would not listen to him either, which reminded him of Hunter and that irritated Shane to know end. Dustin just watched he was amazed by what he was seeing. Blake smiled as Tori leaned on him.

"Well do we ask her?" Dustin said suddenly. "Come on Dudes she has to know."

"I want to know why only two weapons?" Cameron asked still confused.

"Maybe we aren't meant to have actual weapons." Blake pointed out to him. "There is more to this then meets the eye." His words made them all look at the younger thunder brother. Blake looked at them all. He shook his head. "You all act like we all should fight in this. Think about it. We are weapons in and of ourselves."

Cameron blinked and shook his head. "Never thought of it that way. Your bother is staring at her." He said softly to Blake.

Tori had noticed the weighted stare of Hunter on the other young woman. He seemed to be sizing her up and weighing her strength by his own code and standards. They all watched in surprise as Hunter walked over to her, bowed and squared off.

Quicker then any of them thought was possible they started sparring. Arashi was quick but Hunter was indeed stronger then she was. As they danced Tori watched in amazement of her skill. Arashi's skill did not save her from Hunter. He soon defeated her holding her pinned to the mat as she tapped out.

She looked at him, bowed then spoke. "Thank you, I have never sparred with a physical person before."

"You have not?" Hunter seemed surprised.

She shook her head as he drew her over to the others. "No, my spirit teachers would not allow it. They said I needed to learn all my arts before I started the punishing act of sparring with real people who knew what they were doing." She stopped and sighed. "I knew they thought I was ready when you appeared before me. They would have stopped you had they not thought I was ready."

Hunter laughed. "I think that's the most you spoken since you've been here."

She smiled and looked at those who were now surrounding her. "Each of you have a part to play. Only two will have actual physical weapons. The rest of you will be armed but in ways you will not understand till the time comes."

Tori nodded. "Hunter and I will bare weapons, well true weapons."

Arashi nodded. "I'm only the gifter of these things. I cannot fight in your battle. This is on you all only." She looked at them and nodded as if receiving instructions, which she was. "Follow me."

She walked away from them. The former ninja storm rangers followed her quickly wondering where she was leading them. They came into a room which strangely to them all bore the flags of every ninja school in the entire planet. In the middle of the room stood a chest Arashi opened the chest. "This was part of my test, was to gather what you all needed to fight off the dark ninja master Lothor."

They gathered around her. Arashi handed Tori her weapon first. Tori blinked wondering why she got her's handed to her first. It was a **naginata. Its handle was her blue and it bore her sigil. "Wow."**

**She then handed Hunter a bushido. Its handle was wrapped in his color of crimson his sigil also was emblazoned on it. "Amazing."**

**She looked at Dustin as she handed him something folded. "Thank you." He snapped it open. It was a fairly large silk scarf. He be able to cover himself and a few others under it if he wanted too. "It's got a dragon on it." He laughed and flipped it over his head. Dustin disappeared from view.**

**Arashi did not say anything but she handed Cameron a ring. "You will know how to use it when it comes time." He nodded in acceptance as he placed the ring on his finger for safe keeping.**

**Shane blinked as Dustin disappeared. You could still hear the yellow wearing young man giggle away from where ever he was at. "Dustin's disappeared." Arashi handed him a pouch.**

**"You will know what to do with it. For now wear it around your neck." Arashi instructed. "Your inner ninja will guide you to its usage."**

**She turned to Blake who was the last one without something. She smiled at him and reached in a grabbed a leather bound book. "In this is a very important story you all need to hear. There is something at the end for you Blake. For the tale must be read before your new battle with Lothor begins."**

**He nodded.**

**"This is as far as I can go." Arashi sighed.**

**"Oh you are not getting out of this that easy." Tori piped up. "You are going to spar with us and be there when we have questions." **

**Arashi nodded. "As you wish."**


End file.
